Sibling Rivalry
by AbsolPowers
Summary: Brother and sister pair Nick and Cass have big dreams of being Top Coordinators. Set in the Sinnoh region, two years after the Gen 4 anime, this duo must go through struggles, happiness, and the acceptance of losing to get to the top. Rated K cause... it's pokemon.
1. The Trainer Task!

**Hellllllllllooo everybody, let's get this ready! Or started... more like ;)**

**Authors Note: The two main characters are stylized like the new X and Y main characters.**

The Eevee pointed to one of the pokemon on the poster.

I peered at the purple snake with the strange hood and my mind flashed it's name into my head, "Arbok!"

"Yeperdoo!" Saria exclaimed. Saria was my Eevee, and in this world, pokemon who build strong bonds with humans can communicate. Whatever that meant, that's what I heard on TV. "What type is it?"

"Poison type," I smiled and pointed to a Cherrim, "Who's this?" Saria frowned and rubbed her ear.

"Errrr..." she thought, "Sewaddle? Grass-type?"

I shook my head, "Cherrim, but it is a Grass-type." Saria smiled.

My wristwatch beeped, "Oh shoot! Almost late!" I bundled up the Eevee in my arms and jumped down the stairs. Our house was in the little town of Twinleaf, and with a little town came a little house. The blue walls seemed to squeeze you the house was so small. A Togepi was on the table, sitting and smiling.

"Nick!" she smiled, and I picked her up. "How's my Angel?" I asked and tickled her. Her fit of giggles only lasted for a second, as my sister came down with a smile. Her blonde hair and red hat told me she was ready to go.

"Where's Chloe and Fritz?" Angel asked, hopping on my sister's head.

She picked the Togepi of her hat and smiled, "Fritz is finishing his food and... here's Chloe!"

Cassandra, my sister, tossed up a pokeball and a small adorable pokemon came out.

"Hi Cass," she smiled, "What's up?" Chloe was a small yellow spider, called a Joltik.

Cass was Cassandra's nickname and preferred to be called that. She adjusted her sunglasses, "We're going soon!"

The Joltik hopped on the table next to Saria, then squealed, "Really?!"

I winked, "Yup!"

Our pokemon cared about both of us, despite being owned by one of us. We were all a big family of six.

As I replied to Chloe's query, a small yawn came from the floor.

"Fritz!" Angel and Saria smiled. Fritz was a small Cubchoo, with big bright eyes and was very cute. He was often tired, but today he seemed to yawn in excitement. If that makes any sense.

Saria nudged Fritz, "We're going soon? You excited?"

"Of course..." he smiled and plopped on the wooden floor with a drowsy smile, "I can't wait to be in the spotlight."

Cass shook her head, "Hey, Chloe is going to be out there, too." Chloe stuck out her tiny tounge.

I smiled and turned around, nearly ramming into our mother. "Oh!" I exclaimed.

Mom had long brown hair and bright blue eyes. Today she wore a blue blouse and a deep pink skirt. She was smiling holding two packs, one green, one red.

"Here are your bags!" Mom grinned and handed the red one to Cass. Fritz instantly climbed into it. "Remember," Mom began, "If you ever need help just call me!"

I sighed, "We're going to be fine."

Her eyes became cloudy with a sad pride. She waved good-bye as we opened the door to a new adventure.

-(-)-

The cool air whipped around us as we all got outside.

"We both gotta get to the Grand Festival," I noted, and Cass made a 'no duh' look at me.

Fritz poked his head out of the bag, "But we have to earn those ribbons first." Cass rolled her eyes silently and put Fritz in a pokeball.

"Hey!" Chloe hissed, who was on top of my hat, "I want to be in my pokeball, too!"

Cass frowned, "Yeah, yeah." She opened the Luxury Ball Chloe called home and the little Joltik was sent inside with a red laser.

I thought of Angel who was in her pokeball, and peered back at my little Eevee following close behind. Saria smiled back at me and I picked her up in my arms. She didn't have a pokeball.

"So," I asked, looking at Cass, "Where first?"

Cass peered at the map of the Sinnoh region. "Well," she began, "There's 50 contests, and the first one closest to us is... Sandgem Town! Next week!"

Saria frowned and twitched an ear, "But that's so close by! We're going to have to wait forever to get into the contest!"

I stroked Eevee, trying to calm her down. She snuggled against my chest as we walked by the houses of Twinleaf Town.

Cass breathed in deeply and I did, too. We both knew we wouldn't see our home town for a while.

-(-)-

"Oh!" I blinked, "We're right by the lake. Wanna go wish for some good luck?"

Cass gave me a friendly shove, "I was going to say that!"

My shoes brisked along the bright grass of Route 201. Pokemon were all along the wooded area beside the route. I saw a Deerling or two playing a stream, too. Saria hopped along ahead of us, "Come on! Last one there is a Slowpoke!"

My sister and I looked at each other simultaneously. Then we rushed to Lake Verity.

-(-)-

We caught up to Saria, who was... being held by a mysterious man. He was somewhat old, with white hair matching his snow-colored beard.

"Ah! Are you two the owners of this fine Eevee?" He implored. Cass pointed to me with a panicked look.

I stammered in protest, but he put up his hand. "You're not in trouble. You two must be pokemon trainers. Correct?" The two of nodded hesitantly. "Great! I am Professor Rowan, from Sandgem Town. We're recently holding a Pokemon Contest there, y'know?"

I smiled, "Yes, we have been training for this all our lifes."

Professor Rowan let out a hearty laugh, "Are you know? Well, no Pokemon Trainer is complete without a Pokedex?"

"Poke-who know?" Saria asked and hopped out of the man's arms. He didn't understand, but I bet he knew we were all thinking that.

He scratched his chin, "Pokedexes are devices that scan pokemon found across a land. Pokemon trainers often use them to research and learn about pokemon they find along their journey. I can give them to both of you... by the way, what are your names?"

Cass smiled and replied, "Cassandra... but call me Cass."

I gave a warm grin and said my name, "Nick."

The professor smiled, "Well then. The last thing you need to know since it appears you are newbie trainers... do you know about the pokemon gym challenge?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that the thing were you battle those strong trainers to collect medals?" Cass giggled, hearing the tone I used. I was usually the one who knew all about pokemon.

"Close enough," he laughed, "You battle gym leaders across the SInnoh region and collect 8 badges. Earning 8 badges will reward you with the chance to go into the Battle Conference. Sound interesting?"

We both looked at each other, "I.. guess." I replied.

"Great!" he smiled, "How about you, Cassandra?"

She blushed, "I'd rather not."

"Quite alright, dear." Rowan chuckled, "I must get back to Sandgem town... but you can pick up all you need when you get there."

We both nodded and he walked away.

Saria looked up at me, "What a strange dude."


	2. An Absol-ute Plasma Shock!

**We got dat second chapter... MMMM!**

"Back on the road!" Cass smiled, "I love Route 201!"

Saria burrowed into my coat and muffled something about hand flem...

Wait... "Hand flem?" I chuckled. My Eevee's head popped out and frowned, "No! Sandgem. I wonder what Sandgem looks like!"

We all laughed, and we kept walking forward. I heard a rustling after a few more steps.

"Hey..." I muttered, "What's that noise."

Saria came out again, "It sounds like talking." She hopped out and went into a bush to the right. Cass and I followed suit.

We came out to see two people swiping up Saria. She squealed and the crooks looked up at us, and the male one laughed through his black mask-like cover, "Haha! We got one now!"

Cass frowned and tossed out a pokeball, "Fritz! Icy Wind!" The Ice-type bear came out and blew out chilly winds towards the crooks. The other one, the female tossed out a pokeball, "Help out Team Plasma! Use Bite, Patrat!"

Sure enough, a scary looking Patrat came out and tried to avoid the winds blowing towards the crooks. It was no match, though, and was frozen solid.

"Yeah!" Fritz smiled and did a little jig.

"Try to break free Saria! Use Dig!" I called. Saria successfully did so after biting the man's fingers. He squealed and let Saria go, and she dug down into the ground.

Her paws broke out of the ground under Patrat and sent it flying into a nearby tree. The Patrat was knocked out clean.

The goons both gave us dirty looks, "No one messes with Team Plasma! We'll be back!" They slunk back into the shadows.

"Hey wait! You Plasma... people!" Cass howled and tried to chase after them. I stopped her and we both continued onwards. My head wrapped around their words... "We'll be back."

-(-)-

Saria was hurt pretty bad, so I placed her in a special pouch in my bag. She slept soundly.

We were at the part were we supposed to go up hill. My Poketch, the watch I mentioned before, almost fell off when I tripped over a Burmy.

"Oh!" I apologzed, "I'm sorry!" It smiled and hopped away.

Cass shook her head, "You really should be more careful..."

"Meh, meh..." I mocked and I realized the hill was going on a less of an incline. Soon, after a bit more hiking I heard a river babbling. Cass and I both ran towards it, and knelt beside it. Peering in it and sipped from the clean water. I put my hands on the soft dirt and relaxed. My mind was racing beforehand, but the thoughts seemed to leave my head as we kept out at the river.

"Alright Angel, come on out!" I called and tossed up a pokeball. Out came the little Togepi, who plopped down happily.

Cass smiled and tossed up her two pokeballs, "Let's go gang!"

Chloe climbed onto Cass's head and Fritz climbed into her bag. She frowned, seeing her two pokemon being lazy.

"Your hat's much better than NIck's," Chloe noted, but Cass just looked like she was exhausted.

Then, something came across the river, contrasting in the broad daylight. A white pokemon, that I had only seen once in a picture book.

Cass recognized it, too, "Wow! An Absol... I hear, they only come to warn those of... danger."

"Wait," Fritz popped out, nibbling an Oran Berry, "Danger?!"

The Absol hopped over the river, and went between us. I turned around, and followed it with my eyes.

More goons were sneaking up behind us! The Absol was warning us about them.

"No!" one growled, "Stupid Absol! You're just a worthless troublemaker!" Another hissed.

The Absol growled and sent out a burst of flames that went out in a star position.

A lady growled avoiding the flames, "Ah, a Fire Blast, huh? Then come on out Sudowoodo!"

A tree-like pokemon appeared, but I knew they were actually rock types.

"Sudoooo" it growled and the Abosl peered back. I knew I couldn't just sit there and watch, and as I realized I needed to do something, another Plasma dude sent out a Trubbish.

"Alright! Angel use Extransensory on Trubbish!" I ordered and Angel did so, closing her eyes as the Trubbish held it's head.

It moved back in forth moaned, "Buuuu..." it groaned.

"Trubbish, snap out of it!" it's owner called.

The female didn't care about us, it was obvious she now wanted the Absol. "Alright, Sudowoodo use Brick Break!" The Rock-type pokemon shouted out, "Ruudo!" as it's 'leafy' arm slammd down on the Absol's back. Cass ran over to it, but Sudowoodo used another Brick Break.

"Chloe!" Cass called, "Use Thunder Wave! Fritz, Icy Wind!"

I nodded, "And Angel, you use Metronome!"

The Joltik hopped over Cass in slammed it's tiny arms into the earth. A wave electricity paralyzed the Sudowoodo, and Fritz snorted up his mucus and blew out cold wind that KO'd the Trubbish. While this happened Cass snapped her head towards me, "Are you crazy, Metronome is completely random. We don't know what's gonna happen."

Angel's arms went back and forth and in about three seconds she stopped and I replied, "That's the fun of it."

The Togepi's arms went outstretched and circles of water slammed into the Sudowoodo. "No!" the goon screamed, but the man gripped her shoulder. The Sudowoodo lost and the female spat out rude curses and the Plasma goons collected their pokemon.

We sent our pokemon in their pokeballs and we ran over to the hurt Absol. Together we rushed into the coming night, towards the bright lights of Sandgem town.


	3. The Joy of Nursing

**On this chapter... Well, you gotta read and find out what happens!**

"Nurse Joy!"

Cass and I both held the wounded Absol in our arms and we crashed in the Pokemon Center of Sandgem Town.

A woman with pink hair turned around at the desk, eyes twinkling. "Is there something wrong?"

Cass nodded holding back tears, "Crooks hurt this poor Absol! We need help, now!"

Nurse Joy's eyes widened, "I'll get the emergency team! Take Absol to the left hallway, first room to the right."

"RIght!" We replied at the same time. Quickly, we went to the left hallway and placed the Absol on the bed. Nurse Joy came in, with three pokemon behind her.

At this point, Saria arose out of the bag, "What's up?"

I snuggled her furry face against my own, "These nasty Team Plasma creeps hurt this poor pokemon."

Saria was still dazed, "Team Plasma?"

Cass shook her head, looking at the pokemon Nurse Joy had.

"Alright Bayleef," the nurse said, "Use Aromatherapy!"

The first pokemon, a yellowish dinosaur-like pokemon, shook it's head, moving the herbs around it's neck, soothing the room's tone.

"Aipom, get me some Sitrus berries, stat. Blissey, Heal Pulse!"

The purple monkey, an Aipom, rushed out of the room, it's hand-like tail following it. A pokemon I recognized, Blissey went next to Absol and moved it's body around and around, healing the scars on Absol.

"He'll be alright," Nurse Joy smiled, "He just needs two to three days of rest and nurture."

My eyes widened, "Two to th-" Cass covered my mouth.

"Thank you so much! There has to be some way of repaying the favor," Cass pleaded, cuddling Saria.

Nurse Joy brightened, "No... the Pokemon center is free of charge." I realized we had to return the favor.

"Please..." I whined, clasping my hands together.

Nurse Joy put a finger on her chin and moved out of the way of the Aipom moving towards the Absol. "I don't know what you can do..." she muttered.

"Haaaa... Bai!" the Bayleef called. Nurse Joy's eyes brightened, "Oh, that's a good idea, Bayleef. Perhaps you two can help out here, the Sandgem Pokemon Center is always busy!"

Cass nodded, "Of course!"

Nurse Joy smiled and pressed a button on a machine. A tube lowered over Absol and the Blissey attached it to Absol's mouth.

I was very scared for the safety of that Dark-type pokemon.

-(-)-

The first pokemon we got was a wounded Patrat, and I had to take care of it, as Cass was out searching for Professor Rowan. The Patrat had been burned, so I knew just what to do.

"Alright Angel! Let's go with Wish!" I called. Saria and Angel only knew three moves... I had thought while Angel spun around over the Patrat.

The girl looked up at me, "Will Patrat be okay?" She had tears in her big green eyes. I nodded with a smile, "When my Togepi is done with him, he'll be better than okay!"

She gave a quick hug to me and rushed into the lobby. Angel waited for the Wish to take effect.

The doors then crashed open.

"Nick! NICK!"

Cass was at the front desk, and Nurse Joy blushed with embarrassment. I slid out into the front by Nurse Joy, avoiding Aipom.

"I got the stuff!" she smiled and handed me a red box and a blue box. "The red thing is a Pokedex, if you hold it up to a pokemon and slide it open, it'll give you info on it. Oh, and if you own the pokemon, it will give you it's moves, too!"

I raised my eyes, and Saria walked by. She stopped as Cass gave off more info.

"The blue box is the badge case, and like, you put the badges in it when you defeat a gym leader!"

I stammered looking at my new toys, "Let's try this on Saria!"

Saria tilted her head, "Uh... sure."

The pokedex beeped to life, "Eevee, the Adaption Pokemon. Depending on it's environment, Eevees will evolve into a suitable adaption form."

Saria widened her eyes, "Seriously? I didn't know that!"

Cass giggled and slipped behind Nurse Joy, who was busy putting in a trainers pokeballs in the healing machine. We both headed into the back to continue working.

-(-)-

I checked up Absol several times, to get Bayleef's help, or use an ice pack. Nurse Joy said I was the most attentive person there ever was to a pokemon. I smiled and shook my head. Saria was a big help, too, helping the Aipom get medicine and berries.

One time, I was helping a poor Trubbish get it's strength when Nurse Joy came to me.

"I'll take care of her, you go see Absol!"

I dropped the bottle of medicine and rushed into the room. Absol was coming, too, and Bayleef greeted me with a "Baiha... Bayleef!" Absol's eyes rose and fell.

"Absol..." I peered.

"H-hu?" it said. I shrieked and ran towards Cass, who was hangning out with Blissey and Saria.

I dragged her and Saria saying, "H-He... talked to me!" The two were confused as I brought them into the emergency room. Absol was asleep but I kept talking. "I thought pokemon can only communicate to those with a strong bond..."

Cass frowned, "Maybe he has a strong bond with you."

Just like that, the Absol woke up and dashed out of the room.


	4. Throttle to the Max!

**Boo doo doo, last updae today... probably!**

"Alllllright!" I shouted stretching from the inn bed. "Contest practice day!"

Cass poked her head over me, and smiled holding Chloe, "I'm going with her in the first round!"

I shrugged off the lumpy mattress and fixed my hair. "I think Angel's going to be my pick, so I'll practice with her first!"

It was the day before the Sandgem Contest and Cass and I were both stoked. I put on my hat, grabbed my back with Saria inside. Cass followed suit, locking the door behind us. We rushed down the brown steps and fled the lobby into the cloudy day.

Cass looked up, "I hope the weather clears up..."

"Yeah," I replied, "It better not rain!"

I set down my pack and got out Angel's pokeball when I heard someone.

"Alright Ralts, use Double Team!"

Cass and I frowned and went beside the inn. A younger boy with blue-ish hair and large glasses was training. The Ralts he had jumped into the air and copies of it went in a circle. "Now! Join together and do Confusion!" he called and the Ralts copies all moved towards center and used a dazzling Confusion downwards, creating a pink dust cloud. The smoke cleared to show Ralts posing, arms up.

"Wooooow!" Cass called and picked it up, "Is this a Ralts? How cute?"

The trainer blushed, "Uh... yeah, we're entering the contest here in Sandgem."

"Really?" she spoke expeditiously, "We are, too! I'm Cass and this is Nick!"

I waved sheepishly to the boy, who look about 12.

"Well, I'm Max!" he smiled.

I took out my Pokedex and scanned the Ralts. The dex spat out, "Ralts, the Feeling Pokemon. It's body will warm up if kind feelings are present around it; emotion is captured by it's red horn."

Ralts said something to Max and he gasped, "Maybe we can! How about one of you does a contest battle with me and Ralts?"

Cass and I looked at each other, but Cass spoke up, "I can!"

Ralts said, "Ral...Raltsa!" and hugged Max's leg and Max translated, "She said she was nervous."

Cass blushed, "Me too!"

-(-)-

"Fritz! Come on out!"

"Now Ralts, let's go!"

I watched as the Ralts and the Cubchoo prepared for battle.

"I'll go first!" Max called, "Use Double Team!"

Clones of the Ralts went around Fritz. "Umm..." he shook nervously.

Cass smiled, "No problem. Fritz jump up and use Icy Wind on the ground!"

Fritz spun and blew Icy Wind on the earthy ground, making Ralts slip and fall.

Max shook his head, "Keep your balance and use Confusion!"

"Dodge it!"

Ralts wobbled up and used Confusion on the falling Fritz. A wave of pink lights barricaded Fritz as he failed to dodge it. He slammed to the icy floor.

"Get up, please!" Cass frowned, "Skate along the ice and use Growl!"

Max shouted, "You use Growl, too!"

Fritz was faster and sent out a deep snarl. Ralts horn glowed and it used Growl, too. It attempted to skate like Fritz, but she fell because of the Growl.

"Alright, jump, spin, then Powder Snow!" she instructed. Saria began to watch at this point.

"Got it!" Fritz smiled and did so, while spinning, flakes began to accumulate around him and he shot the snow cloud towards the Psychic-type.

"Dodge it!" Max called, and the Ralts did by moving backwards. Fritz landed on his feet and skated towards the slipping Ralts.

Cass grinned slyly, "Powder Snow again!"

Fritz nailed the move this time, slamming the Ralts into the ground and knocking it out.

"Wow!" Saria called out, her eyes dazzling.

"Ha... yay! Victory nap!" Fritz called and Cass put him in his pokeball.

Max smiled, "That was awesome!"

I nodded, "You both did great, and I liked the idea of skating with Fritz."

"Really?" Cass asked. Max and I both nodded.

I looked at Saria, "Oh! I have to practice for the first round, I almost forgot."

-(-)-

"Alright Angel, now's your chance!"

Angel popped out and somersaulted in air and I commented, "Nice entrance!"

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Okay, use Wish!"

"Wait!" she called, "I feel like somethings... different."

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

Angel shook her foot, "I feel like... something new happened to me."

I checked the pokedex, "Ah!" I smiled. "You've learned Protect!"

She widened her eyes, "Really? Cool!"

Those were her first moveset.

"Now, use Wish!" Angel jumped up, and her horns glew as she wished.

"Follow up with Metronome!"

Angel fell to the ground, moving her nubs back and forth. Finally, a move was used. A couple days before it was Water Pulse, and today it was Energy Ball. Green spheres flew around her.

She looked at them with wide eyes, and I called, "Alright, jump up and use Extrasensory!"

Angel leaped and closed her eyes. The Energy Balls burst apart, and she opened her body up, arms outstretched. Wish then took into affect, and the bursts lit up with color. She dive-bombed to the ground and I caught her.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, "You were excellent!"

The Togepi jumped in my arms, "I was, wasn't I?"

Max and Cass were watching at some point and rushed over to congratulate me. Cass took Angel in her arms and tickled her belly.

"Y'know..." Max began, "My sister has a Munchlax that knows Metronome. She was great at using it, too, and always knew how to use it to her advantage. I remember, one time, it got Rest, and she woke it up with his favorite treat. May was always good at being prepared."

I blinked, "So your sister is a coordinator?" Angel began to sneeze at that point.

"Yup!" he replied smiling at Cass and Angel. I peered at my Poketch, and decided to go inside after bidding Max a "see you soon."

I was nervous for tomorrow.


	5. Confusions and Facades

**Alright, here's a quickie!**

"Alright!" the announcer, Marian, shouted, "Welcome to the Sandgem Town Pokemon Contest! This contest is exclusive to Rookies, and we have a lot of pokemon ready to show their stuff! So, let's introduce our lovely judges."

I breathed out slowly, looking from behind the stands. Contest day. I sat Saria down, and fastened the Toxic Orb around her neck. Yep, you'll see why I did that, though.

"First off, Grand Festival winner, it's Zoey!" Marian smiled and looked at the red-head. I had recognized her from TV, but she wasn't very familiar. She had a quirky pair of sunglasses on her, too. "Haha! Great to be here, I can't wait to see all the pokemon!" she announced.

Marian giggled, "Always in touch with contest styling, here's Mr. Contesta!"

It was a salt-and-peppered haired man, with a bright red suit, with blue "tendrils" sticking from the bizzare neckpiece. I had heard he went through a strange fashion stage. "Oh my, I'm certainly excited to be here!" he chortled and clasped his hands together."

"Finally," the hostess grinned, "Sandgem's Nurse Joy was busy... so we got a special guest tonight! It's Professor Rowan!" He gave a big smile through his mustache, but said nothing.

I had just remembered what he said to me minutes before.

-(-)-

"I'm extremely sorry. My mistake," he had apologized. I sweatdropped, putting a hand behind my head, "No... I really didn't want to do those gym battles anyway."

I gave him the badge case back. There was a new rule that coordinators and Official Gym battles cannot be mixed, and I chose contests over badges.

Rowan smiled and patted my shoulder, "Good luck!"

-(-)-

"This poison's really getting to me," Saria moaned. "Shhhh!" I hissed, and looked at my outfit. It was a simple black tux, with a little Eevee patch on it. I adjusted her Toxic Orb necklace and we prepared to walk out.

Marian pointed to the crowd, "So here's out first contestant, Nick! So let's get busy."

We waltzed out, with crowd cheering and hollering at us. We smiled and I picked up Saria for a moment.

Marian frowned and the crowd got quiet, "A Toxic Orb? What's this trainer got up his sleeve?"

"You'll see," Saria smiled, and with that, time started ticking down.

I put her on the ground and shouted, "Okay, start out with Work Up!" Saria hopped and bounded around, creating a red aura. I was hoping this would power up my next move and get the cuteness factor into the crowd. It worked 100% as he crowd all smiled and went "Aw..."

The hostess adjusted her mike, "Isn't that adorable, using such a fierce move as Work Up, and turning it something so cute, amazing!"

"Now, Saria, jump and use Facade across stage!" I exclaimed, as she took a long bound. The Toxic Orb powered up Facade, and created a purple version due to poison, and when the shadow of her started moving across the stage, I shouted, "Use Dig attack, and try to break that Facade!"

"Can do!" she squealed and dug into the ground. Three seconds later, the facade burst into red and purple streamer-like energy. I rushed over to catch her, and she tumbled into my hands, and nuzzled noses.

Marian widened her eyes, "My my! What a great start to the Sandgem Contest, but let's see what the judges have to say!" She turned towards the odd trio, gesturing with an open hand.

Zoey smiled and went first, "The cute twist to Work Up was an excellent touch, and the quirk of using a Toxic Orb was awesome!"

The next one, Mr. Contest boomed out, "Ah! Saria's leaps and bounds were by far spectacular, and the amazing colors, beautiful!"

Stoic Professor Rowan went last, and with a fix of a mustache, he simply said, "The bond between you and Saria was shown greatly, perfect!"

Marian smiled, "All right! Let's move on to the next contestant!" I walked off stage as she announced, "Here's Deanne!"

I brushed off a sweat as I sprayed Saria with an antidote, anxious to see what was next.

-(-)-

After a while, Cass and I met up. She was extremely nervous, shaking her leg up and down and biting her lip. "Hey!" Chloe snapped, "Not so tight!" Cass quickly apologized and we both looked up to see who the next contestant was.

"Yeah! Now, we have the mighty Max!" Marian declared as she introduced a familiar little boy with a green suit on.

"Max!" Cass and I exclaimed at the same time, and we shoved through the contestants to see the screen better.

He used Ralts, the same one he had used yesterday, but I knew he had something planned.

"Alright Ralts, use Confusion on the ground!" he ordered and Ralts spun around pink rays shooting the earth. It created a pink dust cloud that blocked any sight. "My!" Marian exclaimed, "The entire stage is shrouded in mysterious dust. What's going on here?"

Max's voice could still be heard, "Now use Teleport then Growl and repeat!"

Even though we couldn't see the little pokemon, it's eerie cry reverberated through the stage. Marian shuddered, "Uh... such a creepy performance. Let's see what our noble judges got out of it."

The three went in the same order, exclaiming,

"Using a Ralts's ability to use Teleport was excellent, and finished off the creepy scene!"

"I agree, using a Psychic types mystic powers were just the tip of the iceberg!"

"...Ralts and the coordinator were perfectly in sync, there's no other way to put it."

Marian gave out another introduction after Max hurried off. "Okay folks, it's the last performance of the day," at this point Cass paled, "Give it up for Cassandra, or better known as the go-get-em girl Cass!"

Chloe and her rushed to the stage, anguish coursing through her veins.


	6. Jolting the Crowd

**Let's go! Let it bleed, did you get what you want, did you want you need?**

**Thumbs for anyone who gets that!**

I carefully watched on the screen above me as Cass twirled in her cream puff dress. Cass's "cream puff" dress was a cream-colored poofy styled dress, with little white cotton-ball like materials spread scarcely thoughout the dress. Her hair was twirled and put up to only reach her lower shoulderblade instead of the waist. I smiled at her sudden confidence.

Chloe was her performer, and had an interesting but brief backstory. She knows a variety of moves because of Dad's Galvantula bred her. It wasn't too long after that he had to leave for the Kalos region.

"Alright Chloe! Use Electroweb all over the stage!" Cass shouted and the Joltik did as told. With a smile, yellow webs were all around the ground, ceiling, and walls. Marian held up her hand, "And suddenly were are taken away to Joltik's lair. Fantastic!"

"Now face me and do a Thunder Wave!"

Chloe turned around and dug her tiny legs into the earth. Electricity spread throughout the ground and on all the spider webs, making them spark and glow. "Great job, now go with a jump and Signal Beam!" Chloe spun, jump, and shot out a blue, green, and red beam. It bounced along each web, making them sparkle a rainbow of colors. Marian's eyes twinkled as Cass's last command was spoken, "Wrap this up with a String Shot!"

As Chloe fell, she looked at the ceiling and shot String Shot there. She bungeed around, with a cute smile. Marian gestured towards Chloe, "What a cute pokemon! Let's see what the judges have to say."

Zoey rubbed her chin and smiled with clarity, "To summarize this performance, it was mix of sheer beauty and cuteness, and fantastic all-around."

Mr. Contesta smoothed his hair and bellowed, "The fantastic beauty of Chloe and you shined throughout the performance. She must've been a hard one to train!"

"Ah!" Professor Rowan stood, "The friendship you and Chloe have is strong. The sheer excitement you gave got me at the edge of my seat!"

Cass sighed with relief, and with a quick outro from Marian, she rushed backstage.

-(-)-

"Oh my gosh!" we both exclaimed and hugged each other. "You did so good!" I exclaimed, "No, you did!" was her reply. We hugged again and Saria attempted to, also. We giggled and waited for the end.

Then we heard a voice behind us, "Pssh! You two will only make it to the first battle."

It was a trainer I slightly recognized. Deanne, the girl after me. She was slightly older than us, probably 15, two years ahead of us two twins. "Excuse me?" I snapped. She scoffed, "Please! You two would never even make it here if it wasn't for the kissing up!"

Deanne shook her hips. Her slightly dark skin contrasted with her wild yellow hair and skimpy blue and yellow outfit. Then a voice came from behind her, growling, "Flaafy!" She snickered, understanding what it said.

I took out my pokedex and scanned the pink sheep. "Flaafy, the Wool Pokemon. The bare patches on it's body are rubbery and are incapable on being grown with wool. It's wool grows coarse and static charged if angered." It snarled at me and I shifted a little bit.

Deanna smirked poked my nose, "That's right! You best not run into my Flaafy OR Houndour!" Cass scoffed and Saria hopped in my bag. She flipped around and waltzed away.

I heard a voice behind me, "Man! What a poor sport!"

"Max!" Cass smiled and hopped over a bench. Max laughed, "You did so good out there."

She gasped, "Are you kidding me? Did you even pay attention to your performance?" I snickered and pulled the little Eevee from my green bag. Max came over and tickled Saria's nose. "Oh yeah... keep doing that!" she sighed and grew relaxed.

"So," Max began, "What is Saria evolving into?"

Cass and I frowned, "Into...?" Max frowned and so did Saria. "Well, there's loads of ways to evolve an Eevee, stones, mysterious rocks, friendships at night or day... and there's even a new one nobody knows much about! It's only native to the Kalos region though..."

My sister and I kept a frowned. My eyes grew hazy, remembering our long-missed father. He wouldn't be back for a while. Max cocked his head, "Something wrong?" I shook my head and forced a smile, "No... just, erm, reminiscing."

"Alright folks!" I heard on the screen, "Let's see who's going to round 2, only 16 of the 32 will make it."

The cards spun around and shuffled about. Showing 16 cards left. The first one on the top row had the best score, and the one on the bottom right had the least qualifying score.

The first was Cass! "CASS!" Max and I shouted, and smiled and shook her about. We also saw Max was in second and I was fourth to last place. I wasn't all too happy with that, but I saw Deanne was last, so I was okay with that.

Marian smiled, "Now let's match these performers to their double battles!"

The cards once again shuffled and twirled showing matches. We didn't know any of our matchups, except, lucky me, got Deanne.

That was going to be a rough day


	7. Spotlight for the First Round

**Hello, everybody! I'm back for a heaping helping of Sibling Rivalry! Kind of short... but who cares!**

"Alright on first is for the Double Battle performance is Deanne versus Nick!"

The stage was set for us and Deanne grinned evilly at us. She kicked her boots in the ground and called out, "Houndour! Flaaffy! Curtain!"

The creepy Flaaffy came out with a giddy jump, whilst her other pokemon, a Houndour came out with a simple snarl.

Marian turned towards me, and I tossed out my two pokemon. "Angel and Saria, take the stage!" My two pokemon smiled and danced, and the clock beeped telling us it was about to begin.

"Now, with five minutes on the clock, let's get buuuuuusy!" Marian smiled and the crowd roared with excitement.

Deanne spun around and called, "Houndour, let's go for a Leer! Flaaffy use Charge Beam!"

Houndour jumped as I called, "Angel, Protect. Saria, Dig!"

The Houndour tried all it could, but it's scary looks had no affect on the giddy Togepi. Flaaffy missed it's mark entirely, as Saria dug into the soft earth. Deanne's points went down. She growled, "Charge Beam again! Houndour, Ember!"

The two went side by side, using Charge Beam and Ember. It was dazzling, as the fire spun round the electrocuting beam.

Marian's eyes sparkled, "What a great Electro-Ember fusion move! I have never seen anything like it!"

"Extrasensory!" I grinned, and Angel did, too. Whilst Houndour was unaffected, Flaaffy dropped to the ground, stopping it's move. Deanne snickered as Angel was slammed with the blaze, "Dark types are effected by Psychic mo-"

"NOW!" I screamed, and Saria rose out of the ground, slamming into Houndours belly. It's owner gasped. I knew a Ground-type move would be supereffective against both her pokemon, as she was stupid enough to tell me her choices. I though long and hard the night before, analyzing possible outcomes, and came up with that strategy. Whilst I lost some points, Deanne was almost down to half of her points. She fumed and stamped her foot.

Saria snorted and jumped back into position, "Sore loser, much?" Angel shook her head, "It's not over yet." All three of us looked to the clock.

Marian winked, "Only 3 minutes left, let's see whats in store for these two trainers!"

"Angel, Metronome!" I called, "Oh no you don't, Flaaffy go for a Thunder Wave!" was Deanne's reply. Right where I wanted her. "Get it front Saria!" I shouted and Saria winked and jumped in front.

Angel's Metronome took effect right when the Flaaffy's thunderous attack came forth paralyzing Saria. The move she used... Confuse Ray. A purple thin beam shot from her forehead, and Houndour bashed it's head on the dirt in confusion. "Err..." Deanne growled, "Houndour snap out of it, and use Bite!" It did and slammed into Angel, before bashing his head into the ground again.

"Facade, Saria!" I smiled, and she jumped. A yellow copy of her slammed into Flaaffy, and both Houndour, whom was still knocking his head into the ground, and Flaaffy were KO'ed.

Deanne fumed, smoke coming from her nose. Marian and I both sweatdropped and ignored her. "And the first round goes down like that!" the host smiled, "Let's get to round two in quickie."

-(-)-

"And let's look at the scoreboard!" Marian smiled. Cass whimpered and held Chloe close. The scores were almost even, but she made it. The trainer, who owned a Krabby and Patrat was devastated. She held back tears, took back her pokemon and ran offstage. Cass shuddered and almost called back to the girl, but I could see on the screen she knew she shouldn't.

Fritz laughed and so did Chloe. The three all hugged and left the stage.

Marian twirled around, "Now, that's the end of the first battles, let's see who's going to get seconds!"

The cards showed Max, Cass, and I all had won. "Who's battling next? Well let's just see!" Marian smiled. The virtual cards spiraled around, and showed our battles. At this point, Cass raced in. We both were super pumped for our battles, though we hadn't the foggiest who the opponents were. Max was nowhere to be seen, so only the two of us could celebrate.

Saria was probably petted the most she had in her life. Audience members and even other competitors gave her a breif hug, praising her and all that. She, of course, loved it. I was still stoked for our battles and was so anxious to get it started.

Deanne walked in with a scowl, "You got lucky, but I'm gonna squash you like a Weedle at the Valencia Contest!" I cocked my head, "Valencia Contest?" The steaming female stamped her foot, "That's not the point! You better not do that again, or I'll... I'LL..." Cass put a finger to her chin and asked innocently, "Or you'll...?" Deanne's eyes grew red and so did her skin. She fled out of the room, screeching louder than a Golbat.

Saria commented, "Yup, sore loser."


	8. Sandgems of Victory!

**Well, hello everybody! :D**

"And with that, it's time for the semi-finals!" Marian winked.

Cass and I hugged each other, nervously. Neither one of us wanted to be paired with Max; he was an excellent battler. The cards spun and dropped. Showing me with the guy with the Happiny and Croagunk, and lucky Cass with Max. I sighed, "Good luck." She shook her head and Fritz yawned, pushing out of my sister's tight hands. He launched into the bag, but was sent into his pokeball.

A wave of sorrow washed over Cass, because she knew she was going to lose.

-(-)-

"Well, Nick won over the first battle! Let's see who's going to become victorious in this battle: Cass? Or Max?" the host smiled and winked. The crowd cheered for either side, and Cass shook nervously.

Cass tossed out Fritz and Chloe, both who smiled as they appeared. Max smirked, "Alright, Ralts, Mothim! Let's go!"

My eyes widened as I listened and watched. I took out my pokedex and it blurted out, "Mothim, the Moth pokemon. Mothim steal from Combee nests to get delicious honey. It evolves from a male Burmy."

The time beeped and started.

Max made no hesitation and called, "Let's go you two, Double Team!" Clones of Ralts and Mothim went one after another, closing in a circle around the poor Joltik and Cubchoo. "Ha!" Cass laughed, "Back to back you two, Icy Wind and Signal Beam!"

The two attacks slammed into the real ones eventually, with Mothim and Ralts crying, "Tss!" and "Ral…" respectively. Max's points shrank.

"Get up!" Max warned, "Double Confusion!"

The two jumped up, and a blue wave of energy and a pink wave came from Mothim and Ralts. It twirled around and was about to hit Fritz and Chloe. Cass rubbed her head, "Alright you two, ThunderSnow, right now!"

Chloe jumped on Fritz's head, and used Signal Beam. Whilst a cloud of snow hurtled towards it, a Powder Snow. A fast storm of snow and electricity slammed into the double Confusion, but it came back to them. Chloe and Fritz were both buffeted with the attacks. Cass hissed, "Up! Fritz, use Hail, and Chloe, go for Thunder Wave!"

Fritz jumped and spun, creating a hail storm, shrouding the stage. It was hard to see, but judging by the noise, Mothim was hit by Chloe's attack. "Now, Fritz, Icy Wind!" Ralts's shadow slammed into earth.

"Mothim," Max called, "Flap your wings to get rid of the Hail!"

It worked successfully, and Cass lost points dramatically. "Ralts, Teleport and use Confusion behind them!" Cass smiled, "That's not gonna work! Fritz, use Growl, then Chloe use Electroweb!"

Ralts appeared right by Fritz, but faltered and covered it's ear because of the loud from Fritz. Ralts was wrapped in electrocuting webs, taking serious damage when Max called, "Mothim, Confu-"

"AND TIMES UP!" Marian shouted. Everyone looked at the points.

Max was clearly the winner.

-(-)-

Max and I glared at each other, and so were out pokemon. The finals had come, I was only a step away from winning the Sandgem Ribbon.

"And now," Marian smiled, "Five minutes on the clock… BEGIN!"

I smirked, "Saria, Work Up! Angel, try for Extrasensory on Mothim!"

Saria jumped and spun, a red aura enveloping her. Angel focused but Max screeched, "Protect!"

A green barrier shielded Mothim and it took no damage. I sighed.

"Saria, Dig!"

"Now Ralts, use Confusion!"

It was the same strategy I used before with Deanne. Distracting Max, then swooping in with Saria. "Angel," I yelled, "Wish, then Extrasensory!" Max looked up as a star appeared over head, then burst over from the Extrasensory. Angel was healed after the Confusion slammed into her. "Angel get up, and Saria go for it."

"Hu?" Max pondered, but Ralts was tossed into the air as Saria came out. She slapped down on the earth and struggled to get up as Saria devilishly smiled. "Mothim, Double Team! Do Teleport, Ralts!"

Mothim cloned around Saria and Ralts was nowhere to be seen. "Angel, Metronome, please."

The attack was… Wild Charge. Angel bolted around, slamming into Mothim. Ralts reappeared, only to be trucked by Mothim. Time was ticking and Max was losing.

"Humph," he moaned, "Aerial Ace let's go Mothim! Ralts, attempt Confusion on his wings."

"Mohhhhh…" Mothim came in like a speeding bullet, and it's wings flew pink as Confusion hit it. "Angel!" I barked, "Protect!" She jumped and a green barrier appeared, "Yeah!" she smiled as the moth screamed, "THIM!"

I turned to Saria, "Facade on Ralts!" A grey shadow slammed into the weak Ralts. Before Max could say anything. Time beeped. It was over.

I won.

-(-)-

"Congratulations of winning!" Marian smiled. Angel, Saria, and I all stood on a podium, being presented with our ribbon.

Each of the judges congratulated me in their own way, too. "You did great, you remind me of someone I know, you know!" Zoey smiled. Mr. Contesta just gave me a wink and thumbs up, and Professor Rowan… he laughed and shook my hand.

Marian flipped her hair, "We now present to you, the Sandgem Ribbon! And we'll see you all next time!"

Saria, Angel, and I all hugged and left the stage, looking at the green ribbon resembling an emerald.

**A/N: Saria is the rival to Ralts and Angel is the rival to Mothim.**


End file.
